


Christmas Gift

by its_shnazzy_time



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, First Time, For My Moirail, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_shnazzy_time/pseuds/its_shnazzy_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wakes up on Christmas morning to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/gifts).



If there was one nice thing about Christmas morning for Karkat, it was getting to sleep in. It was peaceful and quiet and warm in his bed. Everyone was doing their own thing at home, so he didn't have to worry about any curtains being suddenly ripped open and blinding beams of light ripping him out of his comatose state and JOHN WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

As he put his hands over his eyes to shield them, he could hear his boyfriend giggle like he always did after a prank in a semi-cute and semi-infuriating way. By the time the sunlight had stopped hurting his eyes and Karkat could force open his eyes, John was long gone. Grumbling and swearing to himself, Karkat rolled out of bed and laid on the floor for what he estimated to be a solid minute, then got up and began to strip off his pajamas. After he'd taken them off, he threw the clothes onto a heap on his bed, stared at them for a few moments, then thought 'Fuck it, it's Christmas' and put them back on.

He trudged into the bathroom next and slid on a bathrobe and a pair of slippers,  stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. Then, he trudged over past the Christmas tree, where John was laying naked except for a Santa hat and a gift box that appeared to be around his genitals, and into the kitchen. He opened up the cabinet, pulled out a box of Corn Flakes, and set them on the table, grabbed some milk, blah blah blah. Average morning routine. Karkat sat down and began to eat his cereal. It was a little strange that John hadn't set up something extravagant like he usually did. 'Where is John, anyways?' thought Karkat for a moment. 'Oh yeah, he's mostly naked under the Christmas tree. Forgot about that.' He kept eating his cereal.

It wasn't until he was halfway through the bowl when he realized what he'd just noticed. John was mostly naked under the Christmas tree. Karkat slowly pushed his cereal away, got up, and walked over to the living room where the tree was located. He looked down at John, whose muscular body was on almost full display. Karkat stared at him for a few moments, assessing the situation, and finally came up with the perfect response.

"John, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just got a present for you." John grinned like a dork. "I've got a tree for you under your tree."

"That is literally the stupidest joke you could have made. And why do you have a box on your bulge?"

"Dave told me I should get you a dick in a box for Christmas. Y'know... Since you've been wanting to have sex for a while?"

Karkat rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Great, so you're telling Strider about our relationship? Maybe you should have just wrapped him up and made that your stupid fucking 'dick in a box'."

John made an overexaggerated pouting face. "So, you don't like my gift?"

The troll rolled his eyes. "John, how would I even know? I've never even fucking seen what a human bulge looks like."

"Wanna find out?" John waggled his eyebrows in a way that really shouldn't have been attractive to Karkat. "Or... maybe I could find out what you're packing."

Karkat blushed scarlet. "How about we just calm down for a second? I haven't even finished my fucking Corn Flakes, I'm not ready to deal with this."

Before he could object further, John had gotten to his feet and draped his arms over Karkat's shoulders. Then, to keep him from ranting on, John leaned forward and kissed him softly. Karkat melted into him without a moment of hesitation, meeting John's tongue with his own and letting his eyes close shut and his hands wander down to John's waist.The two could feel the package pressed between them, and the package inside. 

John pulled away from the kiss and smiled at his lover, before kissing down along his jawline and to his neck. Karkat quietly moaned in response, and John pulled off his bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor. His fingers found the hem of Karkat's shirt next, and began to tug it upwards. The two broke apart from each other only long enough to get the obstruction out of their way, and immediately their lips met once more. 

This time, when John pulled away and kissed along Karkat's neck, he kept going. He trailed down the troll's collarbone and across his toned chest until John was on his knees with his hands around the waistband of Karkat's pants, staring up at his boyfriend. Karkat bit his lower lip, and gave a slight nod.

His consent was met with another dorky grin, and John unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, taking them off agonizingly slowly. Finally, they were around his heels, and John pulled them off completely. Apparently, he'd decided that there'd been enough waiting time, and he ripped off Karkat's boxers. And then he stared for a short time before speaking.

"Karkat? Are you a girl?"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Karkat snapped back. What was John going on about? He had perfectly normal... stuff. Right?

"Because... It kinda looks like you have a vagina."

They both paused for a moment.

"John, what the evershitting fuck is a vagina?"

John blinked a few times. "You don't know?"

"No, I don't fucking know what that is, and I don't want a goddamn biology lesson! Maybe you should bone up on troll anatomy some time!"

"Oh, I plan on it." John waggled his eyebrows again.

Karkat stared at him. John stared back. Eventually, the troll boy closed his eyes and sighed. "For fuck's sake, John, just get this over with."

The only response that John gave was to slowly kiss up along his thigh. Karkat shivered and held back a quiet moan. As he tilted his head back, he could feel his bulge begin to unsheath itself and John gasped in surprise. Thankfully, he refrained from a making a joke and began to tease the appendage. This time, Karkat found himself unable to keep from moaning.

John continued to tease Karkat's bulge as it revealed more and more of itself, and Karkat bit down hard on his bottom lip, still desperately trying to keep from being vocal. As John's exploration of his body grew in intensity however, he found that more and more he was unable to hold back from at least quietly whispering John's name from time to time.

By the time he was completely unsheathed, Karkat was incredibly horny which meant that within the hours, John would make a stupid joke about that. More importantly though, his bulge was thrashing wildly and Karkat had absolutely no control over it. Which didn't seem to be a problem for John, as he wrapped his fingers around the bulge and slowly pumped his hand up and down. It was more than Karkat could handle, and he leaned his head back, his eyes shut tight as he moaned. 

It was just a few moments before John decided he had another idea. He brushed his tongue lightly against the tip, and Karkat's body stiffened in response. John giggled at that, before slowly dragging his tongue along the slick surface. Karkat's breath hitched suddenly and he arched forward into John, desperate for his touch, which John was only too eager to deliver on. His lips pressed against the tip of Karkat's bulge before spreading in order to take it inside of his mouth.

Karkat moaned loudly in response, and John replied with a muffled moan. His mouth moved as far down along the bulge as he could make it, before slowly receding. Karkat had all but given up on any attempts to repress his vocalizations. Each time John took the bulge in, Karkat would groan in response and each time John would repeat the process, faster and deeper than the last time. 

It was only minutes before Karkat's hands began to run through John's hair and his moans intensified, but it could have been years to the two of them. As John drove him over the edge, Karkat pulled tightly at his boyfriend's hair and came hard, moaning John's name the whole time. By the time he finished riding out the orgasm and pulled away from John, only a few flecks of red fluids had fallen to the floor. The last remnants of it were on John's lips as he looked up at John.

The look in John's eyes was one of the most romantic Karkat had ever seen as he spoke. "Karkat?"

"Yeah, John?"

"Does all troll jizz taste like maple syrup?"

And with that romantic moment being shot out of the air, Karkat put on his pants and walked out of the room.

"Aren't you gonna open your gift, Karkat?" John shouted after him.

"I'M GONNA FINISH MY FUCKING CORN FLAKES."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing gay smut. Hope ya like it.


End file.
